True Feelings
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Julian never hated August. He pretended that he did so he wouldn't be treated badly. After the first day of 6 the grade he admits his love for August and August feels the same way. What shall happen to the couple? M/M pairing. Don't like, don read.
1. Confession

**August's POV**

I was leaving class and on my way home after my first day of 6 the grade. Today Summer was on vacation and missed her flight that was yesterday. Jack was sick. So I was kinda alone. Although the kids here liked me for who I was. I wish I could say the same about Julian. Then I saw him on a bench. He looked sad for some reason. Was it because no one in school was on his side. With the kindness in my heart I walked up to him. I couldn't speak. I was too nervous. "August." He said. I looked at him and he was still looking down. Julian looked at me. He wasn't disgusted at the sight of my face and he didn't have a look of anger. Just sadness. "What do you want?" He asked. "Um...I saw that you were sad. So I thought I could talk to you." I said. "I need to tell you something." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry. For everything." He said. I was shocked. He was apologizing to me? "I never should have been such a jerk towards you. In fact I never hated you." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I love you. But back then everyone didn't see what Summer and Jack could see. So I pretended I hated you to fit in. I was afraid everyone would treat me badly if they knew I love you." He said as he looked down and she'd a tear. He was serious. I felt bad for him. I sat next to him. "Julian. I knew you weren't a bad kid. And I feel the same way." I said. "Really?" He asked. I could tell hope was building up. "Yeah. But. Let's not tell anyone." I said. "Yeah. Not many people respect couples of the same gender." He said. I leaned in and so did he. And we kissed and luckily no one was around to see it. Then I saw my dad's car pull up. "I gotta go." I said. "Alright. See you tomorrow." He said as we waved goodbye. I got in the passenger seat and my dad grinned. "What?" I asked. "My boy has grown up." He said. My eyes went wide. "You saw?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't worry Auggie. It's just between you, me, and Julian. Well...at least for now." He said. I nodded as I knew he meant that one day everyone should know.

 **Julian's POV**

I can't believe it. August loves me back. I couldn't be happier. Then I saw my mom pull up. I got in the car and she asked. "Hey Julian. How was school?" She asked. "Fine." I said. "Anything interesting happen?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "What happened?" She asked. "August and I are friends now." I said. "You mean boyfriends now." She said. I looked at her in shock. "How?!" I asked. "I read your diary." She said. "Mom!" I shouted. "I know I'm invading your privacy. Don't worry. It's between you and me." She said. "Still. Why would you read my diary?" I asked. "So I could understand your feelings better. And I discovered your feelings for August." She said. "By the way should I buy he engagement rings for you boys?" She asked. I blushed. "Mom!" I yelled. She laughed. "I'm just messing with you." She said.

 **August's POV**

When we arrived home I saw bear run toward me. "Hey little bear. How were ya? Did ya miss me?" I asked. Bear barked and ran around. I chuckled at her silliness as I walked upstairs to my room. I closed the door and layed down on my bed. Julian and I are dating and only my dad knows. It shouldn't be hard to keep the secret right? But Summer and Jack would have to know I guess. I decided to think about that later. I turned on the Xbox and played halo. Two hours later I was done playing and decided to take a bath. After I got out of the shower I dried off and went to bed. I drifted into a peaceful sleep thinking about Julian.


	2. Sleepover

**August's POV**

I woke up and checked the time. It was seven AM. I got up and got dressed. Then I went down stairs and ate breakfast. After I ate breakfast I went out the door with dad. "Better get you to school. The sooner you see Julian the better." He said. I blushed. "Dad!" I shouted. "What?" He asked innocently. "Don't embarrass me." I said. "Alright. Let's get you to your boyfriend." He said. "Dad!" I shouted as we got in the car. "Okay I'll stop." He said as we drove to school. When we arrived Summer and Jack where here today. And I could see Julian getting out of his mom's car. I got out and my dad said. "Remember. Don't kiss him in class." I blushed and looked back at him. "Dad!" I said. He chuckled before he drove off. I walked up to Julian. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He said. We walked inside together and I could tell Summer and Jack were confused. "Hey did your parents embarrass you?" He asked. I looked at him with surprise. "How did you know?" I asked. "My mom knows about us. She asked should I buy the engagement rings for you boys. I was all mom." He said? "My dad knows too. He said the sooner we get you to Julian the better. Than when he dropped me off he said don't kiss him in class. My dad can be funny, but I never thought he could be embarrassing." I said. He laughed. "At least they can't bother us in school." He said.

 **Julian's POV**

It was lunch time and I sat next to August. Summer and Jack looked surprised. They weren't sitting with us cause they were still getting their lunch. "Hey Julian. Wanna come over for a sleep over?" August asked. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "My parents were working late after they pick me up and they have to go to a hotel that dad suggested they'd go to. And my sister Via is going on a date with her boyfriend Justin and staying at his place until he drops her off at school." He said. "Is he the guy that threatened me?" I asked in fear. He nodded. "It's actually a musical instrument. We pretend it's a machine gun so he wouldn't be messed with." He said. "Well I bought it." I said. He laughed.

 **August's POV**

Four hours later I had the house all to myself. Julian would be here any minute. I sat on the couch and watched some TV. Then I heard a knock on the door. I ran towards the door and opened it. I smiled widely when I saw Julian. "You're here!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. Then we parted away and I led him inside. "What do you wanna do?" I asked. "How about we watch a movie?" He suggested. "Okay." I said as I turned on the DVD player. We sat next to each other and enjoyed the movie. Then we fell asleep with a blanket wrapped around us.


End file.
